el segundo vasayaje de los 25
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: todos lo conocemos, sabemos por Katnis quien es ahora, pero ¿quien fue antes? y ¿como ocurrieron los hechos que precedieron la caída de su vida antes de que llegaran los vencedores que le ayudaron a resurgir? ...¿quien fue el?¿quien fue Haimich Avernati?
1. Chapter 1

Llegó ¡otro proyecto! Juegos del hambre y me postulo porque…bueno, no sabemos que pasó con Haimich y a quien no le hubiera gustado ver esos extra macabros juegos del hambre, así que ¡presento mi idea!¡espero la apoyen!

Puse nombre a los padres de Peeta, Katnis y Gale ah y a los de Madge, porque ese anonimato me parece tan iug.

¡DEJENME SABER SU SENTIR CON UN HERMOSO REVIEW!

Los juegos del hambre, son propiedad de Susane Collins, yo solo intento darle sentido a 73 juegos que no conocemos.

El segundo vasallaje de los 25.

Un reloj despertador me aturde con su monótono rin y abro mis ojos grises a la luz del día, hoy es el primer día de la cosecha, primero y único,hoy como desde hace ya 50 años, los juegos del hambre se realizarán, me levanto y voy al baño, al mirarme en el espejo, un chico de 16 años me sonríe con hipocresía, preparo mi mejor cara, siempre se supone que en estas fechas debemos ser hipócritas…ya saben…fingir que nos interesa todo ese barullo del que "la suerte esté siempre, siempre de su parte" bostezo y termino de arreglarme – ¡Haimich Diolas!¡baja a desayunar ahora! Asiento –voy madre. Digo mientras me pongo una camiseta y salgo de mi cuarto, mi madre, la señora Bulma Avernati ya me espera para desayunar - ¡hermano!¡hermano! me dice el pequeño Eric de 6 años –hola pequeño Eric. Digo –hermano, las apuestas en el colegio dicen que elegirán al hijo del alcalde Underseen. Yo arqueo una ceja –eso no lo sabe nadie. Digo –y han traído un nuevo agente de la paz. Dice mi madre, genial, las bromas para gastar con mi amigo Hortus Everdeen quedan en el olvido, eso de acompañarlo al bosque y demás –vamos hermano. Dice Eric mientras me hala para la mesa, me dejo llevar, adoro a mi hermano, tocan la puerta de repente y mi sonrisa resplandece, mi padre, Estefan Abernati abre la puerta - ¿Cómo estás Lisa? Pregunta, ella saluda y se me acerca, Lisa Swuan, mi amor, es la hermana de la boticaria, su hermana gemela y yo, estoy profundamente enamorado de ella, ella está feliz y sonriente a pesar del día que toca hoy –hola Haich. Sonrío –Liss. Digo mientras Eric hace caras de asco, mi madre me mira y mira a Lisa, se acerca y le pregunta:

¿nos acompañas a desayunar Lisa? ella asiente y se sienta a mi lado y gustosa la familia

continúa con el desayuno.

Rato después, salgo con Lisa a dar una vuelta - ¿y tu hermana? Pregunto mientras veo la fachada de la tienda, nuestra familia es de comerciantes y tenemos una tienda de electrodomésticos que solo se permite la gente con dinero del distrito 12, la poca gente que hay con dinero en nuestro pobre distrito y los agentes de la paz, claro está, Hortus me saluda de un grito - ¡Haimich! Levanto la mano mientras Lisa corre hacia el - ¡hola Hortus!¿es verdad que por ser el doble de tributos se lanzarán Dan Mellark, Haimich, tu y Rodolfus Autorne? Recuerdo las palabras del presidente Snow mientras mi amigo palidece un poco y me mata con la mirada.

FLASH BACK.

En el capitolio el presidente se encuentra de pie ante una niña de blanco vestido y cabellos negros, levanta un sobre de una caja negra con un esmerado 50 en oro y lee:

Por aniversario de los 50 juegos del hambre y para recordarle a los distritos que aunque incrementen el número de sus habitantes, no son rivales para el capitolio, este año serán el doble de tributos.

FIN FLASH BACK

Me río –jejejejeje ¡querida Lisa!¡que cosas dices! Exclamo mientras sonrío pero Hortus se acerca a mi.

¿Por qué le dijiste? Pregunta –me agarró comentándolo con Dan. Digo mientras ella sonríe –espero que no, no me quiero quedar sin marido. Dice y sonríe, me besa la mejilla y agrega –iré a ver a Masilee y a su hermana Anilee. Ambos asentimos y ella se aleja, Hortus suspira –diablos Haimich, no se que me da mas miedo, si que salgan nuestros nombres en el sorteo o que Lisa ya te tiene la soga en el cuello. –definitivamente lo primero. Digo mientras suspiro y Hortus ríe, prefiero casarme 2000 veces antes de ir a esa infernal arena - ¿no te vas a apuntar?¿verdad? pregunta –si dejan que haya voluntarios. Digo –es posible. El aseinte y nos vamos hacia la plaza, entramos a la panadería de Dan y su familia, nos sentamos y la señora Mellark nos da un poco de pan –gracias señora Dafne. Decimos Hortus y yo, el con un poco mas de entusiasmo del debido, como es de la beta, le es un poco mas difícil conseguir comida, pero en lo que podemos, ayudamos a su familia, Dan se acera y dice:

-hola chicos ¿listos para ser voluntarios? Ambos lo miramos un poco asustados, el ríe –ya saben. Dice con acento capitalino –la gloria de los juegos. Ambos reímos, de verdad que se le da imitar voces –seguro, si tu te postulas primero. Dice Hortus - ¡seguro!¡arrastro a Haimich en el proceso! Le doy un cariñoso puñetazo –gracias amigo. Dice sobándose –ouch. Reímos y nos dedicamos al pan, cuando suena la trompeta, nos dirigimos a la plaza, en el camino nos encontramos con Rodolfus –hey chicos. Dice –hola. Saludamos a coro, vemos al resto de los chicos del colegio, están allí las hermanas Swan mi Lisa y Basiliza a la que se que Hortus y Dan le tienen el ojo puesto, nos acercamos y dirigimos al corral, el sitio delimitado para los chicos entre 12 y 18 años, cada quien se coloca en su respectivo lugar y por orden de tamaño, Dan el mas alto, luego Hortus, luego yo y finalmente Rodolfus, se acerca el alcalde Albert Underseen y la presentadora Sevie Trinket que está acompañada por una joven con cabello morado obscuro que sonríe con pena a la multitud, a continuación ponen la típica cháchara de la traición de los distritos…los días obscuros…blablablá –hey, hey. Me dice Rodolfus - ¿verdad que es bella? La observo por un momento –es linda. Me limito a decir –claro, como tu ya tienes a Lisa. Dice –no, en realidad no me gustan las chicas que llevan uvas o moras en la cabeza. Hortus ríe y le cuenta el chiste a Dan cuya estridente risa nos contagia a todos mientras esa aburrida charla termina, la muchacha se acerca al micrófono y dice:

-por el vasallaje de los 25 este año, no habrá tributos. Dan suspira entristecido y mira a Hortus –adiós al sueño de la gloria. El asiente y me mira, Rodolfus suspira de alivio aparente mientras la muchacha le da paso a su madre, la cual, le sonríe –mi hija, Evvie. Dice mientras la chica se retira al fondo del escenario, Cevie saca los 4 papelitos alegremente canturreando:

¡las damas primero! Miramos al grupo de las chicas que tiembla perceptiblemente – a que Dafne Salson llora si la eligen. Dice Victor, un chico de 15 años de la beta que estaba al lado mío - ¿no llorarías tu? Le pregunto, el asiente y sigue mirando, ella desdobla los papeles y dice:

¡Alfa Belenger!¡Diana Corwell!¡Dafne Silson! Y ¡Masilee Donner! Todos abrimos los ojos al ver a las 4 gemelas aferrándose fuertemente y llorando, cuando un agente de la paz, se dirige hacia Masilee ella se suelta y va al escenario, las 4 chicas se presentan ante el púvlico silente, solo se oyen los 4 gemidos de las 4 madres, todos nos preparamos y hacemos el clásico juramento:

querido dios de los charlajos y de los escarabajos, prometo no ser tan bruto, si no me eligen como tributo.

4escupitazos al suelo, vamos chicos. Dice Dan, todos nos apresuramos a hacerlo, es una tontería que inventamos a los 12 años, pero nos ha salvado rezarlo y siendo que eso es lo mas cerca que estaremos de la religión jamás, lo respetamos, Cevie se aclara y dice:

Ahora los chicos…¡Albert Underseen!¡Klarck Luttor!¡León Washinton!y ¡Haimich Abernati!.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡capi 2! Disculpe todo mundo que esté siguiendo o comenzando esta serie, hago otros proyectos también y mi mente de vigilante no está muy configurada aún, aunque conozco la arena no los quiero decepcionar, así que iré un poco lento pero a mi primer

A re

Viewer ¡me alegro que esté llenando tus expectativas! Y ojalá me queden tan espectaculares que mi trabajo como vigilante jefe, deje a Plutarch verde de envidia ¡jajajajajajajajaja!.

¡un poco de paciencia y ánimo!¡con un encantador REVIEW!

Personajes que no conozcan e ecepto los que les he dado nombre, son propiedad mía.

Los juegos del hambre son propiedad de Susane Collins, yo solo trato de que tengamos ¡unos encantadores juegos del hambre!.

Despedidas y rabietas.

Me quedo helado al tiempo que Hortus me mira –Haimich, eres tu. Dice, yo asiento y miro a mi hermano, miro a mi padre, miro a mi madre que derrama silenciosas lágrimas por mi, le hice prometer que no me daría un espectáculo ya, podía estar bastante asustado pero si ella caía, si ella se desmoronaba, yo me iría con ella, me acerquo de último a donde esperan Cevie y su hija Ebbie al tiempo que miro a la esposa del alcalde Underseen llevarse las manos a la obra para contener el grito, el que va a los juegos, es el mayor de los muchachos quedan aún Adelus y su hermana Arlea, Cebie mira - ¡y estosson señores!¡los tributos del distrito 12! Emiten el himno de Paném y todos se alejan, nos llevan al edificio de justicia, cuando llega mi madre, rompe a llorar, aquí si la dejo, no quiero que nadie mas vea como mi madre llora desgarradoramente por mi, mi hermano la acompaña en el dolor –cuídate hijo, debes regresar. Dice, asiento aunque se que eso implica que debo matar a 44 personas porque a Maisilée no la pienso tocar por nada de la tierra, ninguno de los muchachos me lo perdonaría, llega Lisa - ¡Haaaaiiimiiiiich!grita y se me lanza al cuello –voy a estar bien chiquita. Digo con cariño mientras ella llora - ¿Por qué tu? –no lo se, la suerte no estuvo de mi parte. le digo –pero se que regresaré. Aseguro, ella asiente –espero que si, te esperaré cada día y colocaré un narciso para ti. Me sonrrojo un poco, los narcisos son mis flores favoritas y ella lo sabe –verás que si. Digo mientras veo a su hermana Basilisa al lado de Maisilee junto a su hermana y los chicos en el humbral, no quieren tomar partido, ambos somos sus amigos e ir de primero a una de las 2 facciones sería darle el apoyo a ese tributo pero Maisilee y yo nos alejamos un momento de nuestras familias y nos acercamos a ellos –gracias por venir chicos. Decimos a coro –espero yo, pues. Comienza Dan –que gane el mejor. Dice Hortus –si, eso. Agrega Rodolphus –ya verán que si, daremos lo mejor. No podemos decir que vamos a ganar, eso implica el asesinato del otro, ambos asentimos y nos alejamos, ya ha llegado el agente de la paz a buscarnos, nos terminamos de despedir y vamos al tren,

Vemos a nuestros familiares en primera fila y cuando por fin, nos alejamos del tren, nos miramos, los otros 2 tributos están destrozados y no han hecho mas que abrazarse.

-entonces. Dice Maisilee - ¿vas a solicitar alianza? Niego –quiero trabajar solo. Digo –oh, bien. Dice ella mientras me mira –si tu lo quieres, pero Haimich, no me aliaría con mas nadie que nos fueras tu. Agrega antes de irse con nuestro mentor Ivan Ofaf, el ganador de los 44 juegos del hambre, suspiro y me dirijo a la que será mi habitación y lo se, por la gran "h" dispuesta en la puerta, entro, me doy un baño y me cambio para la cena y la repetición de las cosechas –horroroso. Dice mi mentor, los 4 lo miramos –eso quiere decir, que debes ser mas fuerte. Dice como si le hablara a alguien en particular pero en verdad, da los consejos en general,todos lo volteamos a mirar.

-ahora, quiero que me digan ¿Qué saben hacer? Hubo un tenso silencio - ¿nada?¿ni siquiera arrojar rocas? Pregunta en tono decepcionante, alzo mi mano –si, chico de la beta. –disculpe, pero soy comerciante. Digo con un poco de pena, no considero ser malo de la beta, pero es por mis ojos, los de mi madre –ah si, el chico Abernati ¿Qué sabes hacer hijo? Aparte de vender productos en tu tienda. –lanzo cuchillos señor. Digo, el me mira.

- ¿con quien has aprendido eso? Pregunta –por haí. Respondo con evasivas - ¿y tu linda? Pregunta mi mentor a Maisilee –soy aprendíz de boticario. Dice ella con orgullo –así que trabajas en la tienda de los Swan. Ella asiente –eso te será muy útil. Mira a los otros 2, un par de chicos desnutridos de la beta - ¿y ustedes? Ambos tiemblan, noto que ha omitido al hijo del alcalde, quizás porque se rumoreaba que el entrenaba con los agentes de la paz del distrito, pedido de su padre –por lo que se ve, no mucho. Ellos niegan pálidos y pasa al otro chico, al otro comerciante –nada señor, solo acarreo peso de acá para allá. Dice Luttor adulador –va, nadie se lo ree. Digo mientras la pantalla se enciende y las cosechas se repiten, los 4 tributos del distrito 1 me ponen los nervios de punta, los del distrito 2 a Maisilee le dan mala espina, lo se por su rostto, los del 3 me pasan indiferentes pero los del 4 me vuelven a tensar, los del 5, se ponen a llorar en el acto, hay 2 tributos del 6 que tienen que arrastrar un par de agentes de la paz, el 7 los 4 suben con cara de muertos, el 8 igual, el 9 también, el 10 se ben mas decididos, en el 11, vemos a una chica a la cual le matan a su madre por no querer dejarla ir y finalmente, los que cerramos el circo, veo las caras de mis amigos, de mis padres, de Maisilee y del resto de los otros, tocan el himno de Paném y se acaba la función, miro al resto que están pálidos y sin mas, me voy a mi habitación.

Cuando estoy próximo a dormir, la muchacha llamada Ebbie toca mi puerta, lo se por su voz chillona que me llama –mamá me ha pedido que te de esto. Dijo mientras sonreía, una lista con los nombres de mis víctimas –gracias. Digo con educación forzoza, ella sonríe.

-de nada. Dice y me mira –ya te puedes ir. Digo –que grosero. Dice ella con sus ojos iluminados aún, suspiro - ¿Qué quieres? Pregunto –como ¿Cómo es? Pregunta ella a su vez, alzo las cejas - ¿Cómo es que? Pregunto porque aunque intuyo su pregunta, no quiero parecer grosero bueno, no mas de lo que ya lo he sido, ella bufa –eres retardado. Dice –ahora la grosera eres tu. Ella empuña sus manos y vuelve de nuevo - ¿Cómo se siente ser tributo? Ya sabes la gloria para tu distrito, la oportunidad de… pero la interrumpo - ¿Cómo se siente ser carne de cañón? Verás, es aterrador, considerando que debes matar a 38 personas, sabiendo que serás un maldito asesino pero no pudiendo evitarlo porque es tu cuello, o es el de ellos y cada quien va a defender el suyo. Ella abre mucho los ojos –y todo no por defender una causa o un país, por ser los gladiadores que le ofrecen al pueblo pan y circo. La empujo mas allá –buenas noches. Digo y tiro la puerta - ¡espera Haimich! Grita ella - ¡quiero saber por que has contado 38 y no 39! –no te interesa ¡lárgate! Grito a mi vez, escucho como la chiquilla golpea la puerta y se aleja, suspiro y dejo salir unas cuantas lágrimas pero no muchas, miro la lista y procedo a leer la esmerada letra caligrafiada:

Distrito 1.

Abort Aileen.

Debor Bruce.

Tejer Dan.

Tejer sally.

Distrito 2.

Garnier Gabriel.

Sachbel Durel

Termal Luisa.

Diamond Daimon

Distrito 3.

Asalea Erika.

Gasper Richard.

Juliet Julián.

Kent Cynthia.

Distrito 4.

Mermaid Rita.

Mirror Daniel.

Montoya Mónica.

Mos Mu.

Distrito 5.

Arrow Amy.

Broken Nicolás.

Stupepy Stuart.

Shadow Moon.

Distrito 6.

Asford Alfred.

Arguiz Mina.

Duck Donald.

Diaz Bruno.

Distrito 8.

Castle Rosemarie.

Ataway Eddye.

Rojas Paul.

Red Richard.

Distrito 9.

Miami Gillary.

Cinderella Beauty.

Coconut Jackson

Nenema Nemo.

Distrito 10.

Spencer Estiven.

Soller Sonyc.

Salas Lana.

Luisa Ferguson.

Distrito 11.

Forest Fayry

Hood Robin.

Lion Lion.

Monkey Sabrina.

Distrito 12…

Termino la lectura, ya se quienes son los tributos de mi distrito,dejo el papel a un lado en la cómoda y me recuesto, pero por mas que lo intento, no logro conciliar el sueño, me levanto ya que dijeron que el tren estaba a nuestra disposición me iré a recorrerlo, me coloco un alvornoz y salgo de mi cuarto, escucho unos llantos, seguro son Luttor y Underseen, probablemente hasta la chica de la beta está llorando, miro en la sala, está solo Maisilee –hola Haimich. Me saluda, no respondo, como puedo decirle que no quiero matarla pero a la vez, no quiero morir, ella lo intuye y dice:

-puedes conversar, aún no estamos en la arena. Asiento y me acerco a ella - ¿Qué ves? Pregunto, ella señala el televisor como repetición constante del supuesto triunfo del capitolio pasan los anteriores juegos del hambre –estudio posibilidades. Dice –escalofriante.

digo, ella me mira y de súbito pregunta:

- ¿Qué sentiste cuando Cebbie nos mencionó? La miro y respondo tras un suspiro –cuando te mencionó pánico por ti, pero cuando su boca dijo mi nombre, yo… ella me seguía mirando - ¿si? Pregunta –terror puro. Respondo, ella asiente y sonríe –yo igual. Suspiro –que desgracia la nuestra. Digo con sonrisa falsa –este año, la oración no les sirvió. Apunta –no, alguna vez fallaría. Digo mientras miro el televisor - ¿no te parece cruel prepararte? Pregunto de repente –me parece mas cruel no intentar regresar a casa, lo siento, yo. Dice ruborizada –es la tención. Digo colocándole el brazo en el hombro –todos debemos poner todo de nuestra parte para poder regresar a casa. Ella asiente –tengo algo de hambre. Dice –iré a la cocina a pedir algo. Digo y sin mas, boy hacia la cocina, galletas con leche es lo mejor que se me ocurre, mientras las pedía, miraba los trozos de cielo que podía mientras el tren seguía su corrida al Capitolio.

Al llegar de regreso a la sala, miro a Maisilee –gracias ¿te apuntas? Pregunta, asiento para dar a entender que si y me siento a su lado, comemos en silencio mientras miramos la pantalla, ella suspira –increíble. Dice después de un rato, la miro extrañado –que estemos aquí analizando las cosas como profesionales. Sonrío –hay que intentar copiarles algo para poder salir de la arena. Ella me mira –Haimich. Gruño para dar a entender que la escucho - ¿Ebbie no te preguntó que se sentía ser tributo? –si, y le dí mi mejor respuesta. Ella suspira –Haimich. Comienza pero la hago callar –ella nos ve como carne de cañón Maisilee. Digo, ella niega.

¿no has pensado que quizás somos héroes del infortúneo para ellos? pregunta –weeeee. Digo en tono lúgubre aplaudiéndolo –solo piénsalo. Dice –ella se traga la basura del Capitolio. Digo –porque vive allí ¿Cómo serías tu si vivieras allí? Medito y tiene razón aunque en ese momento no quiero admitirlo, seguimos comiendo las galletas con leche y mirando la pantalla, me da curiosidad y pregunto:

- ¿Qué le respondiste tu? Ella sonríe –que somos simplemente personas a las que se les arrebata el destino por algo que no hicimos, que es injusto y que, que no es correcto aunque a simple vista si lo parezca. Me sorprende la sabiduría de Maisilee - ¿y que piensa? –creo que está de acuerdo, aunque no lo diga, es mas de lo que aparenta. Asiento mientras me termino mi leche y Maisilee se acaba las galletas –ya me dio sueño. Dice –que descanses Haimich. La miro, me acerco y antes de que mi propio instinto me grite que no debo hacerlo, la abrazo, la siento estremecer, yo también me estremezco con la salida de mis lágrimas, pensar perderla, a mi mejor amiga, a una de mis mejores amigas, no puedo pensar ni siquiera en atravesarla con una lanza y sus sollozos se acompasan con los míos, los 2 tenemos miedo y aunque ambos queremos regresar a casa, solo uno de nosotros lo hará, nos soltamos después de un rato, ella se limpia la cara con su albornoz y yo hago lo propio –que descanses. Dice, asiento,y tras haber esperado a que saliera, me dirijo a mi cuarto, con la esperanza de poder dormir un poco.


	3. desastre capitolino

Hola chicos, mi mente de vigilante se puso en funcionamiento y traigo para ustedes el capi 3 del segundo vasallaje de los 25.

Quise poner a un par de personajes de niños o jóvenes así como hice con Ebbie, para explicar como nuestros adultos llegaron a tal grado cuando los conocimos por los ojos de Katnis.

¡Así que! ¡Disfrútenlo!

¡Denme ánimos! ¡Con un grandioso REVIEW!

Los juegos del hambre, son propiedad de Susane Collings, yo, solo trato de descubrir un poco mas de Haimich.

Pesadilla capitolina y el desfile.

Me despierta la voz de Cebbie anunciando que hoy es ¡un día muy, muy pero muy importante! Y me acurruco mas en mi cama –vamos Haimich. Dice ella –voy ya Cebbie, déjame en paz, ve y despierta a los otros llorones del tren. Ella bufa pero me retira las sábanas –andando. Dice, debemos ya estar a punto de llegar, me dirijo al baño, hago mi aseo y salgo a desayunar, hay de todo lo que se pueda imaginar en la mesa, Luttor come como un cerdo, la chica de la beta, no había visto tanta comida y trata de probar de todo un poco, sonrío y me siento al lado de Ebbie y una pared, desayunamos en silencio mientras Ivan nos da las instrucciones de rigor, 30 días en la arena…que guardemos lo mejor para los vigilantes…que busquemos alianzas…no matarnos en el baño de sangre…todas esas cosas, lo escucho mientras como de forma automática, cuando dicen que nos van a someter a un proceso de estilistas Underseen y Luttor escupen lo que comían, yo suspiro resignado porque ya se veía venir en ese caso.

Y comienza la tortura capitalina, me río cuando Luttor como niña grita que no quiere ir hacia los personas que nos adecúan estilistas, al modelo del Capitolio, de verdad gozaba con los gritos de Luttor y Underseen, cuando una señora, bueno, parecía una señora de piel verde ¿verde? aquí si tienen modas ratas, me agarra y me arrastra al lado de mis gritones compañeros.

v-en guapo, es hora de ponerte guapo, que bellos ojos grises, nunca había visto unos así. Dice mientras me arrastra –yo puedo caminar, señora. Digo mientras me suelto con brusquedad –soy Dorabia, ellos son mis compañeros Sam y Dan. Dice señalando a 2 hombres, uno de cabellos azules y ojos violeta (quizás sean lentes de contacto) estos capitolinos y sus modas raras y otro, de cabello verde pero los mismos ojos violeta, deben ser hermanos.

-hola. Saludo mientras ella me arrastra a la silla, mirando todo el proceso, hay una chiquilla –ah si. Dice Dorabia –ella es mi hija Octavia. Asiento para dar señal de que la escuché y saludo con una cabezada a la chiquilla que debe tener mi misma edad, a la hora, estoy gritando como una nena, si, yo Haimich gritando como niña, mis estilistas han decidido conforme a la moda del Capitolio librarme de todo bello corporal, y cuando digo todo, es eso lo que quiero decir, todo, nada se salvó.

-ahora si se puede apreciar tu cuerpo y tu cara. Dice Doravia –seguro que si, rojo y sensible pero si. Octavia se ríe - ¿tu de que te ríes? Le gruño por pregunta –de que, te dolió tanto como a mi, me lo acaban de hacer. Alzo las cejas mientras ella sonríe algo apenada –no eres el único a quien le duele. Dice mientras sonríe, asiento –gracias. Digo, cuando terminan conmigo y espero a mi estilista, solo Octavia me compaña - ¿así que 12? Me pregunta por fin –si, del 12, si vas a ponerte como tu amiga. Alza las cejas.

- ¿Cómo Ebbie? No, mamá y yo pensamos que esto… mira hacia todos lados como si quisiera cerciorarse de algo –no es correcto, es decir, ustedes son personas y el pasado no es su culpa, porque no tuvieron culpa de nada, nosotras pensamos así. Asentí - ¿Por qué están aquí si piensan así? Pregunto, ella me mira y sonríe.

-para poder realizar el sueño de un estilista, la fama, y nosotros les damos fama a ustedes poniéndolos brillantes, para mamá y para mi, es una manera de ayudarlos y ayudarnos. Medité –bueno Haimich, si ustedes lucen bien, podrán conseguir patrocinantes que les ayuden a salir de la arena y aunque, no podamos sacar a todos, podríamos ayudar a uno, pienso que es la manera de intentar aliviar el sufrimiento que han pasado y que nosotros nunca conoceremos, es la manera de poderles dar un poco de calor humano ante el dolor que van a presenciar. Le sonrío, creo que toda la gente capitolina no es tan superficial –gracias. Murmuro, ella sonríe.

-oh, ha llegado Bart, tu estilista, suerte. Dice y se aleja de mi, Bart, mi estilista, es la persona mas normal de todas las que he visto, tiene el cabello de un rojo fuego natural a media espalda, con ojos verdes, unas líneas verdes con delineador es la única concesión que se ha hecho por las modas del Capitolio, al lado de el, un chiquillo de 4 años observa, es de cabello castaño y ojos verde dorados, es un niño algo curioso.

-tu ¿tu eres un tributo verdad? Asiento a la pregunta del infante –yo me llamo Zina, es un placer. Sonrío - ¿Qué haces aquí pequeño Zina? Pregunto –veo el oficio que hace mi tío Bart, cuando yo sea grande, voy a ser un estilista como el. Dice el niño orgulloso, miro mal al hombre que me sonríe - ¿Por qué lo ha traído? Le pregunto con desprecio.

-porque Zina debe agradecer lo que tiene, respetar y valorar las vidas de quienes están sometidos a este tipo de…diversiones…particulares para los poderosos y sufrimiento atroz para los oprimidos, que no por el hecho de que los grandes lo hagan, quiere decir que es correcto y que… mira al pequeño y le sonríe que la libertad es algo que debemos tener. Abro mucho los ojos, el asiente y se acerca a mi.

-créeme joven Haimich, se bien lo que digo, lo se bien, yo conocí algo distinto a esto. Asiento confundido –bueno, vamos a ver ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti y tus compañeros? Zina, las cintas. El niño asiente y se aleja corriendo –hemos usado muchos cascos, muchos trajes de esos usó mi predecesor y yo, quiero hacer algo fresco. Lo miro confundido –no voy a ir desnudo ¿verdad? El ríe y me alborota el cabello, es un gesto tan familiar.

-no, no irás desnudo que va, no pienso someterte a eso. Asiento –bien, entonces ¿Qué harás? Pregunta mientras me mira sonriente.

Observo mi traje marrón con unos adornos negros algo peculiar, parece la roca de donde extraen el carbón y unos brazaletes plateados con forma de picos y sopletes, para simular las llamas que salen y las chispas al golpear el pico con el carbón, el quiere que usemos los brazos cruzados y los 4 no nos negamos a sus sugerencias, estamos en el carro de pie, un poco mas grande que el del año pasado y vemos a todos los demás tributos desfilando, 1, 2 y 4 tratan de llamar la atención del público pero cuando llegamos con esos trajes, la atención se vuelca hacia nosotros y siento una chispa de emoción al ver como nos vitorean, aunque pueda morir, pienso que si consigo buenos latrocinantes podré regresar a casa, o por lo menos…si no soy yo…Maisilee podrá regresar a casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicos, capi 4 espero lo disfruten, ya nos acercamos mas y mas a la arena.

Debo decir que mi musa vigilante se ha puesto a trabajar y por lo menos, tengo ya las ideas de los próximos días pero lo repito ¡ténganme paciencia!

Tomé algunas cosas de la película y hago las consiguientes declaraciones:

1 el tiempo de duración en la arena, que nunca lo dicen en la película ponen 15 días, si son mas, se incrementará.

2 el discurso de la entrenadora, que me pareció escalofriante y digno de recordar.

3 la sala de vigilantes, que nunca nos enteramos de cómo era sinó hasta la película.

4 no menos importante: todos sabemos que el libro fue mil veces mas explícito, pero hay detalles de la película que valen la pena.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Los juegos del hambre, son propiedad de Susane Collings, yo solo intento indagar con mi cabecita en el segundo vasallaje de los 25.

El entrenamiento.

Al día siguiente, llegamos a la sala de entrenamiento, un gran gimnasio con todo lo que se pueda imaginar, cuchillos, arcos (Hortus mataría por ellos) espadas, lanzas, palos con púas, ozes, en fin, de todo para satisfacer la mas desquiciada imaginación –vaya. Digo mientras recorro con la mirada el lugar –es genial. Si Hortus viera este sitio, le fascinaría. Me acerco a explorar los muñecos, hay unos cuantos tributos que están llorando en un rincón, no lo pueden evitar, hay otros que como yo, miran el lugar y otros que aparentan indiferencia y finjen no estudiar nada, se acerca una muchacha en su veintena –soy Atala, la encargada de que sirvan para algo. Una muchacha del distrito 1 (Sally creo) se acerca y la mira con desprecio - ¿tu? No creo que puedas hacer nada, mi entrenador tiene 37 años y tu, como diría el, eres una niña. Atala se acercó a ella con sigilo.

¿con que una niña? ¿he? La agarró por el cabello rápidamente, Sally comenzó a forcejear hasta que Atala la lanzó al suelo y la inmovilizó el hermano de Sally se acerca a ella –alto, mocoso mal formado o ella se muere. Dijo sacando de una de sus botas un cuchillo.

-escúchame bien, muchachita, lo repetiré una vez y solo una vez, tu has sido entrenada como profesional, pero yo, he entrenado con los agentes de la paz y con el ejército de Paném por lo cual, se sobrevivir en lugares donde solo tu, soñarías poder vivir, como has tenido todas las facilidades te crees la gran cosa, pero comparada conmigo, no eres nada, absolutamente nada, mocosa quiero que sepas algo. Dice mientras se levanta y tras darle una patada en una pierna se aleja –muchos de ustedes ni siquiera morirán por asesinato. Todo mundo tiembla.

-un porcentaje lo hará por envenenamiento, el el otro por deshidratación, el otro por hambre y el otro por agotamiento, la ventaja aquí no existe y si quieren sobrevivir, mas vale, que se pongan humildemente a escuchar lo que se les dice, o sus cadáveres serán los primeros en conquistar el apetito de las aves carroñeras. Todos sufrimos un espasmo de horror, ella ríe.

-pero si piensan, que exagero, allí está el ascensor, pueden regresar a su piso y esperar la muerte. Nadie se mueve, por un momento, parecemos parte de los muñecos –eso me gusta. Dice Atala –allí tienen las armas, si quieren alguien que practique con ustedes, allí. Están los ayudantes, pasaré a reforzar técnicas, vamos, que solo tienen 3 días para hacer algo decente, andando. Todos nos alejamos de la rueda, veo a los profesionales, con la humillada Sally alejarse hacia el lado de las armas filosas, veo a otro grupo que se queda indeciso, al resto de mis compañeros, ir mirando los lugares como en un trance y por fin, decido acercarme a la estación de frutos, se comenta que allí quizás salen plantas de las que pueden salir en la arena, un vistazo no está de mas, recuerdo un día en el bosque.

FLASH BACK.

Estaba sentado en el bosque junto a Hortus y a Rodolfus –y así es que se hace. Dice Rodolfus mientras ajusta una trampa trenzada –perfecto amigo, como siempre. Dice Hortus sonriente mientras sus ojos grises resplandecen, lanzo un cuchillo hacia los matorrales y cae algo, los 3 nos acercamos.

¡que buen ojo Haimich! Exclama Hortus entusiasmado, mira el conejo –grande y gordo, será buena pesca en el quemador. Rodolfus asiente - ¿Qué harás con lo que te den por el? Pregunta, bufo.

-lo que hago siempre, dárselos. Ellos asienten entusiasmados, miro a Hortus que se despereza –bueno andando chicos, es hora de recolectar. Rodolfus y yo bufamos –yo no voy a hacer trabajo de chica. Dice Rodolfus –lo apoyo. Digo alzando mi mano como si votáramos, Hortus ríe.

-siendo novio de Liss, deberías saber hacer esto, además Basilissa me pidió un poco de hiervas. Rodolfus y yo reímos.

-con razón el encargo. Decimos a coro, Hortus se sonroja un poco –bueno chicos, si vamos a la arena, deberíamos saber de estas cosas. Ambos hacemos un bostezo de mentira –de acuerdo Hortus. Dice Rodolfus estirándose –lo haré, pero no se para que servirá. Dice mientras se pone a caminar detrás de el –yo si se, para tener comida de conejos. Digo imitándolo, Hortus me mira con mala cara –la comida de conejos, puede salvarte de la inanición, como las katnis, en fin, allá tu. Dice mientras se aleja, y yo lo persigo intentando sin éxito poder disculparme hasta que le ofrezco una generosa cantidad de chocolate caliente que por fin, sumado a un poco de pan de Dann lo convencen de perdonar mi estupidez.

FIN FLASH BACK.

-ojalá Hortus pudiera ayudarme. Digo pero la opción de llamarlo a casa es tan inverosímil como que nos dejen a todos con vida, me acerco y me pongo a memorizar plantas, como tengo memoria fotográfica, no se me da mal, camino al siguiente puesto, camuflaje, no veo para que me servirá hasta que, otro recuerdo viene a mi mente:

FLASH BACK

En una de esas competencias inconscientes por el amor de Basilisa yo, estoy sentado en la panadería mirando a Dann, quien en honor del cumpleaños de la aludida, le prepara el pastel mas cursi del planeta, todo rosa, con corazoncitos rosa, con cupiditos rosa, un pastel por el cual se, Teresa Dolphin mataría.

-tanto rosa, guaj, Dan, harás que vomite. El asiente y sonríe –puede ser amigo Haimich, pero el corazón de mi damisela me lo quedo yo y no Hortus. Bufo - ¿para que tanta pintura? Pregunto –para enmascarar cosas. Dice, en un corazón que yo pensé que era de azúcar por como se veía, había un fino collar con adornos de hojas hecho de metal –le pediste ayuda a Luis. Digo –si, me debía un favor. dice Dann con pena –se que no es práctico mi regalo, pero si es bello. Sonrío –y nos lo podemos permitir. Digo mientras miro el Cupido que debajo de el, lleva un anillo y otros 2 corazones que esconden aretes en su interior.

- ¿Por qué los has ocultado? pregunto –porque son sorpresas y amigo mío, nada mata mas a una mujer que las sorpresas. Asiento mientras sonrío –suerte con eso amigo. Digo mientras detallo por primera vez, en la belleza del pastel.

FIN FLASH BACK.

-quien le iba a decir a Dann que iba a pensar que sus pinturas serían buenas para esconderse. Digo en mis adentros y sonrío, examino por un momento que hacen los demás, hay entrenamientos de lo mas variopinto, los perdedores, aquellos que sienten que su muerte ya está asegurada, dan patadas de ahogado como diría mi padre, puesto que pasan sin éxito del puesto de lucha al de armas sin conseguir nada en concreto, suspiro y miro a Maisilee que está en el puesto de las plantas, comparando sus efectos con el instructor, que se siente dichoso de encontrar a alguien que sepa de plantas, suspiro y sigo en lo mío, luego, paso al puesto de nudos, el cual me trae otro recuerdo:

FLASH BACK.

Una de las idas al bosque –y así se afina. Dice Rodolfus –está genial la trampa. Dice Hortus, Dan mira con interés –solo es una simple argamasa de nudos. Digo, Rodolfus frunce el seño –no es solo una argamaza. Dice el, sonríe para darse ánimo.

-es todo un caudal de vida, así que, vamos, deberían aprender, así el que no tenga gato en casa, puede cazar las ratas. La risa atronadora de Dann hace volar a unos cuantos pájaros que Hortus y Rodolfus derriban con las flechas –por eso es bueno traer a Dann. Dice Hortus –por eso y otras cosas. Dice Rodolfus mientras lo mira sonriente –voy a verificar tus trampas. Digo y me alejo.

-ten cuidado Haimich, no vayas a caer como un oso. Dice Rodolfus –va, no actúes como niña. Digo, Hortus se ríe y yo me alejo por la espesura, cuando doy un grito que si no fue femenino, fue de terror, Dann llega corriendo y se ríe de mi, se tira en el piso para poder reírse mas a gusto.

- ¡busca a Rodolfus para que me baje de esta cosa! Rujo como un oso, eso incrementa las risas de mi amigo –mejor no te muevas mucho. Dice Rodolfus mientras ríe, bufo –se te subirá la sangre mas rápido al cerebro. Asiento y dejo de hacerlo, Hortus hace el honor de cortar mi cuerda y beso el suelo.

-yo te declaro Haimich, rey de los osos. Dice Rodolfus con su voz de ceremonias –jamás, volveré a burlarme de los nudos tuyos amigo. Digo resentido mientras mis 3 heroicos amigos se ríen de mi.

Sigo pensando en todas esas veces en el bosque mientras me quedo en ese puesto, luego, paso al de lucha, donde pido un ayudante al cual, dejo mordiendo el polvo en un santiamén, a todas estas, los vigilantes han pasado toda la jornada poniéndonos el ojo como quien dice, pero no les presto atención, o por lo menos, no demasiada, ellos están haciendo sus bases para obtener la puntuación el día del entrenamiento privado la cual, puede asegurarnos o quitarnos a los patrocinadores, así que me concentro en lo que hago y al final, cuando terminamos la sesión de la mañana y el almuerzo y la sesión de la tarde, estoy extenuado, bastante extenuado, me dirijo a mi dormitorio a descansar después de la cena sin mediar mas palabras que la necesaria, buenas noches y por los próximos 2 días restantes, esa es mi rutina en la sala de entrenamiento.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mis queridos seguidores, aquí va mi otro capi.

Ya nos acercamos a la arena ¡al fin!

Gracias a mis reviewers y faborites y a los que leen en silencio.

¡Denme ganas! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Los juegos del hambre, son propiedad de Susane Collings, yo solo hago el intento de hacer un buen vasallaje de los 25.

Sesiones privadas y entrevistas.

El último día, todos bajamos al gimnasio con expectativas, mucho nerviosismo, hoy es el día que nos evaluarán los vigilantes, los miro mientras ellos terminan de anotar los últimos garabatos en unas pulidas hojas que son traspasadas a una extraña máquina cuyos botones se encuentran en la pantalla, paso una hora con Atala, quien gustosa da unos tips a quien tenga el suficiente sentido común para no provocarla, paseo un poco mas por los diferentes puestos, recordando a mis amigos y los días en el bosque, si aprendí varias cosas, si regreso, se los tendré que agradecer, el almuerzo llega prácticamente dándole patadas a la mañana y a las 2 de la tarde, nos encontramos todos sentados en fila esperando la evaluación de los vigilantes, uno a uno, los tributos van pasando 1, 2, 3, suspiro hasta que alguien me coloca la mano en el hombro.

-lo harás bien. Dice Maisilee –no estoy tan seguro. Susurro –seguro que si Haimich, eres fuerte. Sonrío y asiento –mi triunfo puede significar tu muerte Maisilee. Ella sonríe.

-no, solo significará que no te matarán en el baño de sangre. Asiento mientras escucho a la fría voz femenina llamar al distrito 4, pasa el 5 y el 6 y un temor me asalta.

- ¿Qué pasará si lo arruino? Pregunto, ella ríe –no arruinaste la sorpresa para Anilee, no creo que lo hagas con esto. Sonrío para tratar de decirle que agradezco el gesto de sus palabras de ánimo, ella suspira –yo en cambio, no soy muy buena. Niego con la cabeza.

-lo eres, ten fe. Digo –solo haciendo plantas. Dice ella frustrada, me acerco a su oído y susurro –te vi con las espadas, no va mal. Ella sonríe –gracias Haich. Asiento y miro al resto de los tributos 7, 8, 9, me comienzo a frotar las manos –ojalá se den prisa. Digo mientras suspiro, Maisilee se levanta y comienza a dar vueltas, 10, 11 –ya casi, ya caso i. Me pongo de pie y me uno a ella dando y dando vueltas hasta que por fin suena mi nombre.

-Haimich Abernati. Dice la voz, me doy la vuelta y en un gesto impulsivo abrazo a Maisilee –suerte. Me murmura, asiento y entro al gimnasio, allí están los vigilantes, un hombre de cabello negro con una estola en su túnica púrpura, debe ser el jefe, me paro en el medio de la sala.

-Haimich Abernati, distrito 12. Anuncio, el jefe da su aprobación y comienzo, lanzo cuchillos, me revuelco fingiendo esquivar, tomo una espada que no se me da tan mal y comienzo a darle y darle a los muñecos, selecciono trampas y hago fogatas, pero parece que no llama la atención mi trabajo, de repente miro, un pato a la naranja, que muchos esperaban con ansias, los veo comerse el maldito pato mientras yo, actúo como un perro que les debe mover la cola, eso me enfurece, así que preparo un dardo venenoso con lo que le vi hacer a Maisilee probablemente le quite la primicia, pero lo lanzo hacia el pato y se ve de inmediato, como este de su suculento color, comienza a colocarse verde, todos se detienen en seco.

-gracias por su amabilidad. Digo y enfadado como estoy me largo de allí, presiono el botón de un puñetazo y cuando llego a mi planta, pateo un horroroso jarrón que está en la sala, voy con pasos de buey a mi habitación.

-Haimich ¿estás bien? Pregunta Ebbie preocupada –no maldita niñata, déjame en paz con mi miseria personal, no quiero que me molesten y ahórrate el discurso de ánimo, porque con lo mal que lo hice, pues, no podré sacar nada en limpio. Sigo a mi habitación y tranco con fuerza, me arrojo en mi cama y pido la cena por el micrófono que está en la habitación, alguien toca mi puerta.

-Haimich ¿puedes abrir? Pregunta mi mentor pero me quedo en silencio –Huiriche, yo no voy a juzgarte. Dice el, a regañadientes me acerco a la puerta y abro, el está allí con algo que jamás pensé verle en las manos, es una copa con fruta cubierta de crema como la que Dann usa para adornar los pasteles de la panadería, me da la copa, la tomo y cierro tras el entrar, se sienta en mi cama.

Aparentemente, no te ha ido muy bien. Dice con cautela, yo me limito a comer –pero eso no quiere decir que eres descartable, la nota es importante para las estrategias, pero no es el sello de que ya hayas perdido. Lo miro –envenené el pato. Digo de repente mientras como otro bocado de mi postre, mi mentor se atraganta con el suyo pero no hago esfuerzos por ayudarle - ¿Qué hiciste que? Pregunta asombrado –envenené el pato. Repito, el asiente esperando mi razón.

-lancé cuchillos, hice fogatas, pero no me prestaron atención, así que con un truco de Maisilee envenené el pato. Iban inesperadamente sonríe –ese es mi chico. Dice –el echo de que tu vayas a los juegos, es suficiente razón para que te presten atención. Reí –hubieras visto la cara del vigilante jefe. Mi mentor rió.

-tirarán todo ese suculento pato a la basura. Asiento y sonrío - ¿Cómo supiste que estaba mal? Pregunto –me pasó algo parecido durante ese episodio. Confiesa el colocándose una mano detrás de la cabeza.

- ¿Qué hiciste tu? Pregunto –bueno, he sido bueno con las espadas, pero ya sabes, esa vez, andaban algo borrachos y yo, simplemente tomé algo del puesto de camuflaje y maté al muñeco que señalé como vigilante jefe. Me asombro - ¿Cómo es que estás vivo? Le pregunto –porque cuando me iba, les dije que se pusieran en nuestro asquerosos pellejo y que eso le pasaba al descuidado n la arena. Suspiré de alivio y sentí como se me iba una gran carga.

-vamos a ver los resultados. Dice el, asiento y lo sigo mientras continuo comiendo mi postre.

Los resultados fueron buenos, me dieron un justo 11 y a Maisilee igual, con Underseen no fueron tan generosos, le dieron un 5 (apuesto a que se hizo en los pantalones durante la sesión) y a los otros un 5 igual, como siempre, los profesionales, fueron unas de las mejores notas y los chicos del 3, 6, y 11, no estuvieron tan mal, el resto, podría decirse que eran historia, Iban Ofaf nuestro querido mentor, está sentado al día siguiente en el comedor durante el desayuno, el solo se dedicaba a preguntar por los entrenamientos en la cena y hoy, está muy pero muy serio –bueno chicos. Dice mientras nos mira específicamente a Maisilee y a mi pero luego, pasa a los otros –hoy tenemos que preparar sus entrevistas, hay que decidir que enfoque usaremos para presentarlos y obtengan mas patrocinadores. Los chicos de la beta sonríen esperanzados, yo pienso que en el fondo saben que no van a ganar pero me contengo de decirlo.

-como son muchos, haremos las prácticas en grupos, las chicas primero conmigo y los chicos con Cebbie. Me río, mi mentor me mira –no veo que debamos aprender con Cebbie. Digo –te sorprenderías. Dice el divertido, tras terminar el desayuno, nosotros atiborrándonos nos vamos con Cebbie y su hija Ebbie, quienes resultan ser un gran grano en el… -no pensé que hubieran tantas formas diferentes de hacer lo mismo. Dice Underseen –te sorprenderías. Le dice Ebbie muy pagada de si misma –todos rectos y relajados, es vital que puedan manejar la tención y le den a los patrocinantes la seguridad de que van a ganar. Dice Cebbie, los tributos comerciantes y yo, lo hacemos pero los de la beta, son otra historia, par de reprimidos que Cebbie a duras penas logra adecentar, cuando terminamos a la hora del almuerzo estoy cansado de parecer simpático.

-eres un poco osco ¿lo sabías? Me pregunta Ebbie, gruño –y tu, una real molestia. Digo mientras dando pisotones me alejo al comedor, mi mentor me mira divertido junto a Maisilee –seguro lo hicieron enfadar. Dice ella –tiene la apareicnia de alguien sumamente enfadado. Dice mi mentor, tras el almuerzo consistente en pajarillos rellenos con salsa de naranja, una sopa rosada deliciosa, pescado con salsa de yogurt y un suculento pastel de chocolate, los chicos vamos con el mentor y las chicas con Cebbie, veo el rostro de Maisilee un poco asustado.

-suerte con los tacones. Digo mientras río y nos dirigimos a la sala, Iban se sienta –bueno chicos, veamos ¿Qué podemos sacar con ustedes este año? Underseen da la respuesta –señor, yo soy muy carismático. El resto gruñimos por debajo –adulador. El asiente - ¿y tu Haimich? Pregunta –pienso que puedo lograrlo ya sabes, tengo el enfoque adecuado, soy arrogante pero no demasiado confiado. Digo, el asiente –eso me gusta. Dice y nos dedicamos toda la santa tarde a la práctica de la entrevista.

En la noche, cenamos callados y luego nos vamos a la cama casi que en automático, como una de las pocas veces en mi vida, me despierto cuando el sol ya ha salido del horizonte.

-guau, he dormido bastante. Digo mientras sonrío, Cebbie toca la puerta –Haimich arriba ¡hoy será otro día, muy, muy, muy importante! Dice canturreando y se aleja, gruño y suspiro, voy al baño y hago mi aseo, salgo a desayunar y luego, caigo en las manos de mis queridos y odiados miembros del equipo de preparación quienes me alistan mientras chismorrean de los diseños que se han dejado colar por los comentarios de los otros estilistas, me aíslo hasta que llegan Bart y Zina.

- ¿estás listo? Pregunta el –para lo que hayas diseñado. Digo –espero no te hayas aburrido del carbón. Dice, asiento –jamás. El pequeño Zina ríe y le guiño el ojo, llevo un traje negro con adornos rojos, simulando un carbón que comienza a arder, la verdad, me veo muy impresionante y me gusta, cierro los ojos e imagino por un momento si Paném, no fuera Paném, cualquier otro lado y pudiera traer a mi Lisa, si los juegos no fueran mas que una serie de televisión fictícia o no existieran, sería lindo recorrer el Capitolio junto a ella pero estoy consciente de que eso es tan improbable como que eliminen los juegos del hambre, pienso en mi Lisa y en los ratos en el bosque, en sus dulces labios, en su risa, en su cabello rubio, en sus ojos azules, en toda ella, su rubor.

-ojalá hubiera dicho que si me casaría en toda la ciudad. Estoy pensando eso, cuando un grito femenino en mi oreja me hace saltar - ¡Haaaaaiiiiimiiiiich! Grita Maisilee - ¡diablos! ¡Maisilee! ¡Grítate en tu! Me reprimo de decir cualquier cosa, ella ríe –sabía que así si ibas a reaccionar. Parece un capullo de rosa con ese vestido y maquillaje, su largo cabello lo han peinado en forma de rosa.

-te ves hermosa. Digo –gracias. Dice ella, asiento y le ofrezco el brazo –andando, Cebbie y Bart andan neuróticos. Repito el gesto y vamos hacia el ascensor.

Estamos los 48 allí, en el frente del centro de entrenamiento, esta vez, nos pasarán de 2 en 2 para ahorrar tiempo, antes de que Underseen piense quitármela, agarro a Maisilee mas fuerte si es posible y cuando volteo a ver al famoso Caesar Flikerman, ni puedo ni quiero dejar de reírme, con sus labios, párpados y cabello rosa curiosamente del mismo tono del vestido de Maisilee parece un, bueno, un…vaya…que…cuak, ella me pellizca –compórtate. Me gruñe mientras yo, no puedo dejar de reír, logro componerme cuando estamos a punto de comenzar y van pasando las entrevistas, todos tienen un buen enfoque, los del 1 son feroces, los del 2 aterradores, los del 3, se hacen los listos, los del 4 son sexys, los del 5 inocentes, los del 6 simpáticos, los del 7 divertidos, los del 8 cómicos, los del 9 unos lloricas, los del 10 unos astutos, los del 11 misteriosos y finalmente, estamos nosotros, pasamos Maisilee y yo.

¡y aquí están! anuncia Caesar a su alborozada multitud – ¡los primeros 2 tributos del distrito 12! Todos nos aplauden mientras nos sentamos uno a cada lado de el.

- ¿Cómo se sienten chicos? Pregunta el, yo río –en total des combinación contigo y Maisilee. El mira el vestido de ella y ríe - ¡vaya! ¡estamos a corde para una velada! Y ante el público divertido y partido de risa, la toma de la mano y comienzan un vals improvisado, el tarareando un antiguo vals llamado la novia azul, cuando terminan se sientan.

-pareces una rosa querida ¿a quien le debemos este milagro? Maisilee sonríe mientras sus ojos prometen venganza –a Trini, mi estilista. Dice con dulzura, Caesar asiente, el público aplaude y se ve a la estilista que sonríe –y dime Maisilee ¿esta hermosa rosa no tiene espinas? Porque mírenla, que está muy bella con el vestido. Ella se levanta y da una vuelta, la ovacionan y se sienta con gracia.

-claro que si Caesar, soy una rosa pero con espinas para defenderme y ganar. El sonríe –seguro que así será. Dice enfocando su atención hacia mi.

-ahora Haimich, dinos ¿tu que se supone que representas? Pregunta con interés, cuando voy a abrir la boca, Maisilee se me adelanta.

-un pollo pasado de broster. Todo mundo ríe –para tu información. Digo serio –soy un carbón comenzando a arder, esto simplemente quiere decir que no han visto todo mi potencial, puedo dar mucho mas. Caesar asiente –seguro que si Haimich, aunque ese estupendo 11, no lo sacan todos los días ¿Cómo se sienten al respecto de haber sacado la misma nota? Pregunta Caesar –la nota es irrelevante. Respondo -solo sirve para que podamos recibir apoyo, pero en realidad, solo es una marca de las habilidades que tenemos ahorita sin presión, no quiere decir que sea verídico. Maisilee completa mi respuesta:

-además Caesar, eso solo apunta a que ambos llegaremos a los 8 finalistas, en este caso 16. El asiente y sonríe –así será Maisilee. Dice serio.

-ahora, pasemos a otro momento. Dice Caesar entusiasmado –su cosecha, Haimich ¿Qué era lo que rezabas con tus amigos he? Me quedo pensando –bueno Caesar, yo rezaba para qe la suerte estuviera del otro lado de otra persona, ya que es algo tan único el venir a los juegos. Si que lo era, porque tu pellejo estaba en serio peligrando –ya sabes, a alguien mas capaz del distrito 12. El abre los ojos –pero tu eres muy capaz. Dice –si, pero cuando estás asustado por todo lo que dejas, es importante aferrarte a algo. El asiente - ¿Quién era la chica? Sonrío como idiota –Lisa, mi gran amor. Digo, todo el público da un suspiro de emoción.

-ojalá puedas regresar con ella ¿hay algo que quieras decirle? Me levanto sin pensar, mis pies y mi boca se mueven en automático –Lisa, te amo, y quiero que cuando regrese a casa, te cases conmigo. Todo el público grita alborozado - ¿y tu Maisilee?pregunta Caesar - ¿con quien llorabas cuando saliste seleccionada? Ella traga y responde:

-con mi hermana y mis 2 mejores amigas. El asiente - ¿algo que quieras decir? Pregunta –Anilee, eres la mejor y te amo, Basilissa, espérame, aún hay muchas cosas que hacer y Anilisa, no te cases con este demente. Todos ríen al igual que Caesar –seguro te esperarán. Dice mientras nuestro zumbido suena.

Al final de todo, regresamos al piso, mañana son los juegos y estaremos solo con los estilistas, Cebbie se despide y dice que fue el mejor año de cierre de cualquier escolta, que ahora Ebbie es la que estará aquí, me disculpo con ella por mi actitud grosera del otro día y tras hacer eso y recibir los últimos consejos de Iban, nos vamos a dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

Andrómeda está sentada al lado de Claudius Templesmit y emocionada grita: ¡que empiecen los 25 juegos del hambre! El la mira y le dice: niña, son los vigésimo quintos. Ella lo golpea: ¡la que escribe soy yo idiota! ¡Que empiece la matazón!

Hola mis queridas seguidoras ¡al fin! ¡Llegamos a la arena! Espero la disfruten.

Estoy haciendo acuerdos con mi vigilante interno, actualizaré tan pronto como ella quiera, esto me debe quedar fino así que vamos ¡sin prisa pero sin pausa!

Gracias a les mots por sus reviews ¡gracias amiga! Eres mi primer gran apoyo en este phandon ¡muchas gracias! Y a todos los anónimos igual.

Todos tributo que no conozcan es mío, si lo van a usar, avisen.

¡Denme ganas! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Los juegos del hambre, son propiedad de Susane Collings, yo solo trato de hacer ¡unos 25 juegos del hambre aceptables!

El primer día en la arena.

Intentaba dormir, la verdad era que llevaba 2 horas así y recordaba que el jarabe para dormir, podría quizás darme algunas horas de sueño, pero como no tengo ese jarabe aquí, decido levantarme, paseo por todo el apartamento y subo a la azotea, veo a alguien sentado de un lado del jardín y a otro alguien acurrucado en un rincón, la primera, es la niña del 10 o bueno, una de las niñas del 10 y la segunda es Maisilee, está acurrucada llorando en silencio, todo mundo ha llamado a eso la etapa de histeria tributal, comienzo a entender porque lo llaman así, me acerco a ella con suavidad, como Hortus y Rodolfus me enseñaron a acercarme a un animal herido.

-no ganarás patrocinadores si no eres fuerte. Le digo con suavidad - ¿a ti que te importa si los gano o no? Me espeta con dureza –si yo los gano, tu te mueres y si tu los ganas, yo me muero ¿Qué diferencia hay Haimich? Trago saliva, de seguro está como cuando Anilee tiene esas cosas de mujeres (guaj) cuando Lisa las tiene, se pone insoportable.

-la diferencia. Digo –es que yo no te mataré a ti. Maisilee aplaude de forma irónica a mi comentario - ¡que bien expresado Avernati! ¡Magnífico! exclama mientras su aplauso solitario resuena en esa parte de la azotea –cállate Donner. Digo ácidamente, me agacho ante ella y antes de que pueda frenarme, la abrazo, ella me regresa el abrazo y está temblando de miedo, suspiro y le acaricio el cabello.

-todo estará bien, no pienso matarte. Susurro –eso no lo sabes. Dice ella con terror –hay gente que cambia en la arena, yo los he visto. Dice mientras se esconde en mi pecho –lo se, lo se. Murmuro tratando de calmarla como cuando mi hermano estaba mas pequeño, una palabra suave.

-pero hay otros que no ¿recuerdas a los tributos del 11 del año pasado? Pregunto, ella asiente –eran 2 enamorados, el se sacrificó con ella lanzándose a los mutos junto al tributo masculino del 2. Asiento para confirmar la historia de los amantes del 3, un chico que al ver como su amada era seleccionada, se ofreció de voluntario por otro con el fin de sacarla, y de hecho, lo logró, la chica ahora es mentora.

-exacto. Digo –eso no nos va a pasar a nosotros. Confirmo - ¿y si nos pasa? Pregunta ella, niego, le sonrío.

En la arena, la gente deja ver quien realmente es, si es un asesino o alguien noble, allí las apariencias se pierden, lo que importa, es sobrevivir, y en ese tópico, todo mundo se muestra tal cual es. Ella asiente y de repente parpadea como si hubiera entendido algo.

-por eso no quieres aliados, no quieres tener que matarlos, a ninguno. Asiento mientras bajo la cabeza, ella sonríe –si rompiera esa regla, sería contigo. Me da un apretón de manos.

-gracias Haimich por decirlo. Añade entusiasmada, me levanto junto a ella –hay que intentar dormir. Digo, ella asiente.

-creo que en la cocina tienen jarabe para dormir ¿te parece si vamos por un poco? Asiento, bajamos de la azotea, vamos a la cocina y pedimos un poco de jarabe para dormir, tomo un poco y empiezo a adormecerme.

-que descanses Haimich. Me dice Maisilee, asiento, me voy a la cama despacio, me desvisto y en cuanto arrojo las mullidas cobijas sobre mi, caigo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, me despierta la voz de Bart, mi estilista, la verdad hubiera preferido que no llegara, estaba soñando con casa, con Lisa y mi matrimonio y que mi madre me decía que era muy joven para casarme, mi hermano Eric reía y le decía que era mi decisión, cuando la voz de Bart, me empuja de regreso a la realidad la verdad, hubiera preferido quedarme en la cama, me pongo mi ropa de entrenamiento y subo tras Bart a la azotea, llega un aerodeslizador y en cuanto poso mis pies sobre la escalerilla de metal, una corriente me deja paralizado.

-no te muevas. Me dice la médico que me inyecta el dispositivo de seguimiento –que irónica. Pienso mientras sigo paralizado –no me puedo mover. Cuando termina me desparalizan y me acerco a donde Bart mira de forma inescrutable el desayuno.

- ¿Por qué dejaste al pequeño Zina? Pregunto, el sonríe –su padre no lo dejó venir. Responde –ya. Digo inexpresivo, el me mira.

-te mandó esto. Dice mientras me da una especie de cadenita, con una llama pequeñita –dice que es la llama de la esperanza. Sonríe orgulloso de su sobrino –es un gran chico. Asiento, miro el desayuno y aunque el estómago trata de desorganizarse, para revolverse como todo lo que puedo, e incluso un poco mas –bien, ya llegamos. Dice Bart, me llevan a la sala de lanzamiento, conocido por todos como el corral, seré la única persona que estará acá, nadie mas, excepto los capitolinos quienes después podrán venir a la arena a pasar un mes y revivir los juegos, e incluso participar en reconstrucciones de los hechos, Bart saca mi ropa, consistente en pantalones negros, una camisa verde camuflajeada, una chaqueta negra que aprovecha mi calor corporal y botas.

-vaya, te espera un clima algo helado. Dice, asiento –bien, muévete, para asegurarnos de que quede bien. Doy vueltas, patadas y saltos, me queda estupendo, asiento y me siento en frente de Bart.

-recuerda lo que te dijo Iban. Dijo el, asiento –no te pongas a arriesgarte innecesariamente Haimich. Repito mientras miro sus ojos verdes, el me sonríe y me palmea –lo harás bien. Dice alegre, de repente, me pasa un vaso de agua mientras el come algo mas, me lo ofrece para calmar mis nervios pero lo bebo despacio, consciente de que este será mi último trago de agua fácil durante un buen tiempo.

-bueno, no me queda mas que desearte éxito Haimich. Sonrío con un gesto frío –se lo que piensas. Me dice –tu éxito será el fracaso de otros, pero como tu estilista, debo apoyarte, sabes algo. Una voz helada y femenina nos interrumpe mientras indica que ya es hora de subir al pedestal, aprieto la mano de Bart y el me da un abrazo junto a unas palmadas, me acerco a mi pedestal seguido por el.

-no se me permite apostar Haimich, pero si lo hicieran, apostaría por ti. Una vez mas lo confirmo, este tipo me cae bien, me coloco erguido mientras el cristal me cubre, con la barbilla alta, el sonríe y alza el pulgar, me envuelve la obscuridad y asciendo, de repente una luz me deslumbra.

Imposible, no hay otra manera de nombrarlo, imposible, imposiblemente hermoso, parece un sueño, el sueño de alguna niña, un cielo azul como de terciopelo, con nubes de algodón, verde, como agua de lo uniforme del pasto y como la mas fina pintura mezclada, flores hermosas de todos colores, azules cielo y media noche, rosa pastel y chillón, amarillo pastel y chillón, rojo claro y rojo sangre, es una mezcla de olores espectacular, localizo a Maisilee unos cuantos pedestales a mi izquierda y la veo gratamente impresionada, también veo a otros olisqueando el aire y lo hago un poco receloso mientras comienza la cuenta regresiva con la voz femenina, huele a mil perfumes diferentes, como si hubieran sintetizado todo lo bello del planeta y lo hubieran convertido en olores, unos pájaros morados del tono del amanecer pasan por delante de nosotros 10, 9, 8 todos miramos la cornucopia, el cuerno dorado, con lo cual, podrías sobrevivir en la arena si llegas a hacer buenas pescas, en ella hay de todo: comida, armas, medicina, ropas, tiendas de campaña, morrales en fin, todo para sobrevivir convenientemente acomodado si eres lo suficientemente rápido como para lograr esquivar el mortífero baño de sangre que se avecina, veo algo cerca de mi, un sleeping bag, si pudiera tomarlo 3, 2, 1, la voz de Claudius Templesmit me alerta.

-damas y caballeros ¡que empiecen los vigésimo quintos juegos del hambre! Y todo, absolutamente todo, se vuelve un caos.

Corro hacia mi sleeping bag, cuando una fuerza extraña, me tumba por las piernas - ¡no vas para allá! ¡12! me dice un chico del distrito 2, le doy un puñetazo, pero ya el del 4 se ha llevado mi sleeping bag - ¡maldita sea! Gruño mientras me suelto de 2 y me acerco a lo siguiente, una espada curva, como esas de las historias de tierras desérticas, hay otra cosa que me llama la atención, un morral, pero cuando corro hacia el, tropiezo con un bulto, delante de mi, está una de las niñas del distrito 11, con el cuello abierto y haciendo su sangre gorgorismos, se está ahogando en ella, miro lo que tenía en la mano, un botellón de agua, lo tomo, me lanzo y atrapo el morral justo a tiempo cuando alguien me lo intenta quitar, es el maldito de Underseen, escoria, no podía ir a robar a otro, le lanzo una estocada y lo hiero, el suelta el morral y un cuchillo, lo tomo y con eso aferrado en mis brazos, el botellón y el cuchillo, me escurro lejos de allí, corriendo en zic zac mientras escucho algo que silba, va detrás de mi, es un cuchillo cortesía de Underseen.

¡que te desmiembren por traidor! Grito mientras agarro su cuchillo y me pierdo en las montañas, llego a un sitio alto, bastante frío y apartado, me dejo caer en una pequeña cueva, con mi espada, mi morral y mi botellón abrazados, respiro de la carrera dada y de repente, escucho los cañonazos y fríamente, algo que me sorprende a mi mismo, comienzo a contar, he contado 10.

-bueno, quedamos 38. Digo mientras suspiro, ruego que Maisilee no haya muerto en el baño de sangre y salgo a buscar agua, recorro un trecho cuando me detengo, hay 2 personas sentadas en el lago.

Dan. Dice Salí emocionada –hemos encontrado agua. Se acerca al lago, su hermano la sigue, ya los recuerdo, son Dan y Sally del distrito 1 son hermanos, el sonríe.

-con esto, podremos ir a cazar a los demás inútiles, ya verás que regresaremos a casa. Le dice, Sally asiente muy contenta y llena un botellón, se lo empina para beber de el y apenas ha dado el primer sorbo, cuando comienza a toser y a botar espuma verde por la boca mientras se ahoga.

- ¡Sally!¡Sally! escucho a Dan - ¡socorro!¡socorro!¡socorrooooooo! grita pero su hermana ya está muerta, lo se, me asusta el cañonazo, el corre hacia donde supongo que está el campamento de los profesionales, otro cañonazo me sorprende, antes de que llegue el aerodeslizador que se lleva el cuerpo, corro hacia ella y le substraigo su mochila, la espada que tiene y me escabullo antes de que puedan cazarme, en el camino, encuentro el cadáver de Dan a quien le substraigo lo que tiene, lo miro está mordido, como por…por yo, no lo puedo creer.

- ¿ardillas? ¿son ardillas? Me pregunto al ver a una que se va con un trozo de nariz, de ahora en adelante, odio las ardillas, regreso a mi cueva y reviso los implementos, tengo: 2 cuchillos, 2 espadas, 3 botellones, el envenenado se ha quedado con un tinte verdoso y lo aparto, quizás me sirva para matar a alguien con una trampa, así que son 2 botellones, 6 manzanas, 6 naranjas, pan y un cuchillo en mi mochila, en la mochila de ella un sleeping bag, unos lentes raros, unas galletas saladas, yodo y otra botella de agua y unas tiras de sesina, lo ordeno todo y me dedico a mirar el cielo hasta que suena el himno y estamos listos para ver los muertos del primer día de los juegos.

Comienzan a pasarlos: los hermanos del 1, los chicos del 6, los del 7, la niña del 11 y la otra niña de la beta eso quiere decir que: Underseen y Maisilee siguen dentro, suspiro porque aún sigue viva y espero que no la maten tan rápido, pongo mis armas a punto y me dispongo a dormir lo que puedo, cuando unas gotitas me alertan de la inminente lluvia y de repente, pienso, si el agua de los lagos está envenenada, acaso ¿la de lluvia lo estará igual? Pienso y de repente, tengo una idea, tomo la tapa del botellón cuyo fondo tiene los restos del veneno y la lleno de agua, la dejo por un lugar donde vi a un ratoncito colarse, el se acerca a la tapa mientras yo, me oculto y toma del agua, está limpia, sonrío y pongo a llenar mis botellones, corto la cuarta botella de agua con un cuchillo para hacer un embudo y así, poder llenarlos mas rápido, eso funciona, lleno los 3, el envenenado lo aparto, tomo mis 2 botellones de agua de lluvia, echo las gotitas de yodo y los meto en la mochila, guardo mi embudo y escondo las otras piezas de plástico que me podrán servir de recipiente y tapa y dejando descuidadamente adrede el botellón envenenado, me acuesto a dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola mis queridos seguidores otro capi de nuestra historia.

Un poco corto, lo siento, son como la 1 en mi país y tengo sueño.

Gracias a los que leen y a mi lectora frecuente ¡muchas gracias amiga!

¡Déjeme saber su parecer! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Los juegos del hambre, son propiedad de Susane Collings, yo solo trato de hacer un vasallaje excepcional.

Día 2 en la arena.

Algo sonó, algo sonó y me despierto asustado, diablos, no tengo idea de que será, si son los profesionales que suelen ir de caza, estoy oficialmente muerto, pongo mis cosas al lado de mi y confío en que alguien si entra a la cueva, tome la botella y caiga envenenado, y si, alguien entra, es una de las muchachas del distrito 10 la miro todo lo que puedo en la obscuridad, anda aterrorizada, escucho pisadas detrás de ella, si no hago algo, deberé matarla, corrijo, ya debo matarla, debo ser fuerte, saco un cuchillo y me preparo a disparar.

¡no por favor! ¡por favor no! Grita ella, pero un tributo que supongo del 2, ríe –no creas que la sacarás tan fácil niñita, vamos a matarte. Asegura mientras se acerca a ella, trato de fundirme con la pared - ¡se los suplico! ¡no me maten! ¡no me maten! Pero el tributo del distrito 2 la atraviesa sin problemas y sin consideración, están riendo y a punto de alejarse, cuando uno tropieza con la botella envenenada.

-he, mira, es una botella de agua. señala Luisa quien en los entrenamientos pareció ser algo despistada –ya cazamos a la del 10, quizás esto sea suyo. agrega Luisa, una de las tributos del distrito 2 –probablemente, no sabemos si fue del lago en el que murió Sally. Dice el otro tributo Daimon –no lo creo, quizás la niña la haya recolectado de la lluvia. Evito bufar, pero si ya saben que el agua de lluvia es potable, puedo considerarme muerto.

Yo tengo sed. Añade ella y se empina la botella, está por tocar su boca –que la tome, que la beba. Suplico –espera. Dice el tributo llamado Gabriel –parece extraño esa botella. Añade mientras la mira con esos raros lentes, de repente, puedo detallar en ellos gracias a un brillo lunar, son los mismos que tengo yo, con cuidado, me los pongo y con mucho mas cuidado aún trato ni de moverme –la botella está manchada de verde, hay alguien mas aquí. Dice Gabriel de repente, mientras mira mi fuego extinto –estas no son las pisadas de 10. Añade Daimon, de repente, lo entiendo, el blanco mas débil es Luisa y si no la derribo a ella, no saldré vivo de esta, me dirijo a la tributo como un bolo de boliche a los pines y salgo corriendo por delante de ellos, Gabriel ruge.

- ¡es el chico del 12! Brama - ¡que esperamos! ¡vamos! ¡vamos! grita Daimon, corro y corro con los 3 tributos detrás de mi, lo que veo es un árbol allí, a pocos centímetros después de una gran carrera –no huyas ratoncito. Dice Luisa con voz macabra –quereos matarte como a tu amiguito. Recuerdo a Hortus y sus habilidades en los árboles y rápidamente trepo a uno.

- ¡baja de allí! ¡ardilla! ruge Gabriel - ¡intenta alcanzarme idiota! Desafío desde arriba, saco uno de mis cuchillos y debo agacharme, porque la tributo llamada Luisa ha lanzado una especie de estrellas extrañas, las miro confundido mientras impactan en el tronco a centímetros de donde estaba mi cabeza hace instantes.

- ¡baja de allí! Grita Daimon - ¡atrévete a subir idiota! Reto aunque por dentro, estoy muerto de miedo, pero debo seguir vivo, cuando unos gusanos azules aparecen en el tronco, me quedo quieto, casi ni respiro, esos gusanos son mutos, animales genéticamente desarrollados por el capitolio, ese en particular se llamaba scarys y era muy peligroso, durante los días obscuros, este gusano detectaba las emociones de los rebeldes como ira o miedo y los aniquilaban, se metían dentro del cuerpo y los que los tragaban, se derretían ahogados en pedazos de piel y de su propia sangre, lo mejor para ellos, es estar en calma y concentrado, eso los repele, siento como algunos se me incrustan en las piernas y ascienden poco a poco pero consigo relajarme, mantenerme en calma, los gusanos poco a poco se van alejando de mi y van reptando hacia mis enemigos, yo estoy calmado y podría decirse que indiferente a la situación pero, no así, Gabriel quien me grita.

- ¡te bajaré de allí a patadas soquete! ¡y te dejaré irreconocible cuando tu put·$%&/ madre recoja tu cuerpo en tu pobre e inmundo distrito! Y de repente, los gusanos lo rodean como un manto azul, el grita y grita y sus compañeros corren, yo me tapo los oídos para tratar de aminorar el sonido pero no puedo dejar de ver, como la piel se le derrite, la dermis, la epidermis hasta dejar al músculo expuesto, como el comienza a expulsar pedazos de entrañas y viseras mientras el charco de su sangre se hace mas y mas grande, como expulsa sus ojos que ruedan como bolitas, su lengua, en fin, todo, mucho mas abundante, hasta que por fin, su cuerpo deja de sufrir espasmos mortuorios, suena el cañonazo y se que ha muerto, como no quiero ni moverme por si hay mas gusanos, decido pasar la noche en el árbol, miro el aerodeslizador que viene por el cuerpo del difunto Gabriel y el deja por fin, esta maldita arena y sus suplicios.

Decido que ya que los profesionales están cazando, lo mejor, será pasar la noche aquí en el árbol, después de todo, tengo estos raros lentes que ven en la noche, al día siguiente, me bajo del árbol, debo buscar otra cueva, no me gusta la idea de dormir en el árbol y menos si de noche hay que cosechar el agua de lluvia, debo administrar bien mis botellas aparentemente toda el agua de la arena está envenenada, lo cual, no es divertido, llego a un lago, me da miedo hasta bañarme, pero omito eso, estoy solo y por un par de días, bueno, si huelo mal a nadie le importará, me como una de las manzanas de mi morral y busco otras bayas, ese día, me la paso caminando por el que he denominado mi territorio de caza (suena mucho a Hortus y Rodolfus) pero es así, este es un juego de caza donde solo el mas listo y fuerte sobrevive y los otros son las presas, consigo cazar un par de pájaros y una de las ardillas doradas, no sabe mal, pero no me gustan las ardillas aunque me la puedo comer, consigo unas nueces y por fin, al final del día, una cueva que disimulo con hojas y rocas, preparo las 2 botellas que me quedan, hice el esfuerzo de solo tomar 1 y tras comer un poco de la carne del pájaro, me siento a ver las muertes, solo han sido 2, Gabriel y la chica del distrito 10, con ese reconfortante pensamiento, me voy a la cama tras rellenar mis botellas de agua.


End file.
